Cyrax/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A skilled Motswana warrior, Cyrax relies on his natural fighting ability, his chi, to carry out Lin Kuei missions. He is proud to serve, but when the Grand Master initiates a program to convert the clan into cyborgs, Cyrax resists. He is reluctant to lose his humanity, which he believes is more effective than any mechanical augmentation. He has contemplated leaving the clan, fearing that it is no longer an organization of honorable assassins. Cyrax knows, however, that such a decision means death at the hands of his former comrades. No one leaves the Lin Kuei." Storyline Cyrax enters the tournament hosted by Shang Tsung alongside Sektor and Sub-Zero, under the command of the Lin Kuei. The Lin Kuei were invited by the sorcerer Shang Tsung to participate in the tournament. Shang Tsung planned to use the assassins to eliminate Earthrealm warriors so Outworld could gain the upper hand. Cyrax is quite reluctant, regarding the last decision that was taken by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, of turning the Lin Kuei into cyborgs, and he is seen arguing about that with Sektor in Shang Tsung's Palace, when they see the ninja specter, Scorpion. Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan that was the rival of the Lin Kuei. Cyrax and Sektor tried to mock Scorpion and ended up fighting him in a two-on-one fight, from what Scorpion emerged victorious. After that, Scorpion faced the elder Sub-Zero and returned from the Netherrealm with his skeleton. As everyone began to leave, Cyrax and Raiden walked towards the remains. Raiden mentioned the Cyber Initiative, which Cyrax stated to oppose. Cyrax attempted to leave and Raiden gave him one final message: If Earthrealm loses, there will be no more Lin Kuei. As Cyrax pondered about that and left, Baraka was shown having overheard the conversation. Later Cyrax was confronted by Sheeva and Baraka in the bridge, who informed him that Shang Tsung no longer needed the Lin Kuei's help, Baraka having informed Shang Tsung of the earlier conversation Cyrax had with Raiden. Cyrax defeated both of them, and confronted Shang Tsung who was talking to Sektor. Shang Tsung was upset that Cyrax spoke to Raiden and stated that he jeopardized his plans. Sektor said that Cyrax was Lin Kuei, and that he would complete his task. Shang Tsung then had Cyrax face Johnny Cage, whom he defeated. Shang Tsung demanded Cyrax kill Cage, but Cyrax refused. He let Cage down and walked off. Shang Tsung glowered in fury, but Raiden nod his approval. Angered by Cyrax's indulgence, Sektor followed and confronted him. Cyrax won the fight and stated him to "Tell the Grand Master I am finished." to what Sektor responded that "No one leaves the Lin Kuei", angering Cyrax who kicked him in the head. Cyrax later appeared during the events of the second tournament in his automated form. It is unknown whether Cyrax agreed to the automation or was captured and forced into automation. However, Cyrax follows the orders of the Lin Kuei without question. He confronted the younger Sub-Zero in the Soul Chamber and stated "I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me.". ''Sub-Zero said he was sorry for what the Lin Kuei had done to Cyrax and told him that he would not comply. This made them engade in kombat, a kombat from what Sub-Zero emerged victorious, and states that he has not completed his mission and cannot be automated. Cyrax then teleports away as Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade appear. Cyrax and the also automated Sektor later appeared following Sub-Zero's victory over Scorpion, offering Shao Kahn the Lin Kuei's full loyalty and service in exchange for taking Sub-Zero to be automated. Shao Kahn agreed, and the Lin Kuei left with Sub-Zero. Cyrax was later seen with the rest of the Outworld forces receiving orders from Sektor, when the recently reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero appeared through the portal. Later when the Earthrealm warriors gathered, the Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Sindel, attacked them. Nightwolf faced and defeated Cyrax, and Cyrax was not seen again following Sindel's attack. Endings *[[Video:Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Cyrax Ending! *NEW*|thumb|250px|right|Cyrax's Ending in ''Mortal Kombat (2011)]]Mortal Kombat (2011): Though he had pledged his life to the Lin Kuei, Cyrax left the clan to help the Earthrealm heroes turn back Shao Kahn's invasion. For this act of desertion, he was marked for termination by the new Grand Master--Sektor. Surrounded and severely outnumbered, Cyrax prepared to meet his fate when Raiden came to his aid. With him were 100 Shaolin monks. The Lin Kuei were defeated, though Sektor was not counted among the dead. Cyrax was offered sanctuary at the Wu Shi Academy, where he has begun a new life as an honorable warrior for peace. Character Relationships *Defeated by Scorpion alongside Sektor after Scorpion claimed that his clan will walk the Earth once more. *Discussed with Raiden about the Lin Kuei's decision to turn the clan into cyborgs. *Defeated Sheeva and Baraka who were sent by Shang Tsung to kill him. *Defeated but spared Johnny Cage despite him being hired to kill him. *Sektor argued that he should have killed Cage even though he was eliminated from the tournament, then told Cyrax that turning into cyborgs will make him follow orders, provoking a fight which Cyrax won. *Quits the Lin Kuei. *Was taken by the Lin Kuei cyborgs to be automated by force. *When he became a cyborg he hunted down Sub-Zero in order to turn him into one, but was defeated. *Before Sub-Zero can kill Scorpion, Cyrax and Sektor (with the Lin Kuei) take Sub-Zero away. *Promised Shao Khan his loyalty and alliance, which he accepts. *Given unknown orders by Sektor during the invasion on Earthrealm. *Is defeated by Nightwolf during a Lin Kuei ambush.Status (Possibly Killed In Action) Gallery Cyrax, Sub-Zero and Sektor.JPG|Cyrax, Sektor and the elder Sub-Zero in the first tournament Human_cyrax_and_sektor.jpg|Cyrax and Sektor notice Scorpion´s arrival Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Cyrax and Sektor face Scorpion Cyrax pushes Scorpion.JPG|Cyrax pushes Scorpion Cyrax and Raiden.JPG|Raiden speaks to Cyrax about the Cyborg Initiative Cyrax and Raiden 2.JPG|Cyrax tells Raiden that he is not happy with the Lin Kuei's plans MISC.UHQ_.RBV_.38.jpg|Cyrax thinks of Raiden´s words Cyrax sheeva and Baraka.JPG|Sheeva and Baraka confront Cyrax cyrax defeats baraka.JPG|Cyrax defeats Baraka Cyrax014.jpg|Cyrax arrives to the Courtyard to confront Shang Tsung Cyrax, Sektor and shang Tsung.JPG|Cyrax tells Sektor that Shang Tsung tried to have him killed Cyrax defeats Cage.JPG|Cyrax holds Cage up in the air Cyrax lets cage live.JPG|Cyrax spares Johnny Cage's life cyrax kicked sektor.JPG|Cyrax defeated Sektor Cyrax robot.JPG|Cyrax, as a cyborg, confronts the younger Sub-Zero, trying to take him back for automation Cyrax defeated.JPG|Cyrax was defeated by Sub-Zero cyrax offers the Lin Kuei's loyalty.JPG|Cyrax bows before Shao Kahn Baraka bowing.JPG|Cyrax bowing to Shao Kahn Noob with Cyrax and Sektor.JPG|Cyrax and Noob Saibot receiving orders from Sektor Cyrax vs Nightwolf.JPG|Cyrax fights against Nightwolf Cyrax016.jpg|Cyrax confronts Nightwolf Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline